neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Von Kaiser
is a fictional character from the Nintendo-produced Punch-Out!! series of video games. He is a German boxer, hailing from Berlin, Germany. He first appeared in Punch-Out!! for the Nintendo Entertainment System (NES), and again in the Wii video game of the same name 22 years later. He was originally designed by Makoto Wada, and then by Eddie Viser in the Wii game. Horst Laxton voiced the character in the Wii version. Since appearing in the NES Punch-Out!!, Von Kaiser has been viewed as a major character in the series, and was featured as part of the Punch-Out!!-themed series of Topps trading cards. However, several outlets have noted him as an example of negative stereotyping, especially with his indirect connection to Nazism. Concept and appearances Von Kaiser is a German boxer, hailing from Berlin, Germany. He first appeared in Punch-Out!! for the NES, and again in the Wii video game of the same name. While he speaks in English in the NES game, he speaks in German (without subtitles) in the Wii version. Von Kaiser's musical theme is based on "Ride of the Valkyries". He has brown hair and mustache, and wears military-style pants and compat boots. His militant personality, as demonstrated by one of his mid-bout line "Surrender! Or I will conquer you!", is depicted as a facade hiding his true nature of cowardice, as he cries for his mother upon sustaining physical harm. However, upon shaving his head, he toughens up for his second encounter with Little Mac. Reception Since he appeared in Punch-Out!! for the NES, Von Kaiser has received mostly positive reception. He has been featured as part of a series of Topps trading cards based on the Punch-Out!! series. The New York Daily News described him as a familiar face of the series. Similarly, Kotaku editor Michael McWhertor called him a veteran of the series. Hardcore Gamer commented that anyone who has played the NES Punch-Out!! would recognize him. The Escapist editor John Funk commented that to him, Von Kaiser looked like a "British gentleman" rather than a "German aristrocrat." Eurogamer editor Oli Welsh described Von Kaiser as an "uptight Kraut." Humour web site The Onion wrote an article about a series of interviews with Mike Tyson and other characters, including Von Kaiser. In a humour article, ESPN created several parodies of Punch-Out!! characters based on real-life "punch-worthy palookas", including one of Von Kaiser called "Von Cuban". While considered to be more difficult than Glass Joe, Von Kaiser is still considered to be a weak opponent. Operation Sports editor Christian McLeod commented that Von Kaiser was more difficult than Glass Joe due to him "taking the fight" to player-character Little Mac.http://www.operationsports.com/strategyguides.php?id=887 G4TV editor Sterling McGarvey stated that the season finale of Split Second: Velocity was a "bit sour," adding that it "telegraphs a sequel with all the predictability of a Von Kaiser punch." GameSpy editor Ryan Scott used Von Kaiser as an example of a simple opponent, stating that "you can spot Von Kaiser's weak hooks coming a mile away." GamePro editor Blake Snow commented that Von Kaiser still fought like a "douche" in the Wii Punch-Out!!. However, GamePro staff stated that while Von Kaiser seemed like a pushover in the first battle, his Title Defense incarnation was much more difficult. Racial stereotyping Von Kaiser has been noted as a stereotype of German people. Guardian.co.uk described him as a "shamelessly politically incorrect character," citing how he would say to Little Mac "Surrender! Or I will conquer you!" Editor Sumantra Lahiri described Punch-Out!! as giving players "encyclopedic knowledge of ignorant American sentiments," stating that Von Kaiser represents the stereotype that Germans are "ultra-militaristic." In discussing the stereotype of Punch-Out!!, GamesRadar editor Brett Elston commented that Von Kaiser embodies several German stereotypes, such as them being "militaristic, goose-stepping nationals obsessed with victory to a fault." He added that his name was stereotypical as well, commenting that he "might as well be Wolfgang von Sauerkraut." He stated that Kaiser was just one step above Glass Joe in the "Punch-Out!! hall of infamy." He adds that Nintendo was "trying to imply he’s a goofy Nazi without actually saying he’s a Nazi." 1UP.com, in discussing how Soda Popinski was once known as Vodka Drunkenski, jokingly stated that Von Kaiser used to be known as "Greasy Pork Sandwich Served in a Dirty Ashtray." They added that they were "making that last one up, but just barely." In an interview, GamePro Germany brought up the ethnic stereotypes of Punch-Out!!, noting the stereotype of the "ambitious German." They also called him a "mustachioed "Deutschman"," describing him as a disciplined boxer. He added that the only thing missing in his character was a spiked helmet. References Category:Fictional boxers Category:Male video game characters Category:Nintendo antagonists Category:Punch-Out!! characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Fictional German people in video games Category:Video game characters introduced in 1987